iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Ambush in Chicago
The Ambush in Chicago is an altercation between The Mogadorians and Sam Goode, Malcolm Goode, Sarah Hart and Bernie Kosar in Nine's penthouse in the John Hancock Center. The primary objective of the ambush was to capture Ella for Setrákus Ra, a success. It also marks Adamus Sutekh's first encounter with Number Four. Prelude Behind the scenes, Number Five (secretly working against the Garde), left the Penthouse with Malcolm's notes and hides them in Chicago for the Mogadorians to find. Four and Sarah go out together and are soon alerted to nearby danger as John's Red Bracelet begins to vibrate. John discovers some Mogadorians and fights them for the documents they had come to collect, written in Mogadorian. Later at the penthouse, Ella falls into a possessed dream-like state and upon touching John, pulls him into the same. The pair are comatose and unresponsive. The Garde being to feel helpless and, after much debate, Five manages to convince Six, Marina, Eight and Nine to leave Chicago on a mission to the Everglades to collect his Loric Chest, as it may contain an object that can help. Soon after, Malcolm's translating program has finished translating the Mogadorian document, only to reveal the notes that Malcolm had taken on the Loric items in the Garde's chests. Malcolm is distraught as he realises that the Mogadorian could have brainwashed him and that he cannot be trusted. Sam answers a call from Adam, fleeing after his infiltration of Plum Island, warning him that the Mogadorians know their location. Conflict The Mogadorians are soon on top of them and ambush the Penthouse. Malcolm and Bernie Kosar fight to protect John and Ella while Sam and Sarah attempt to get to the Lecture Hall's armory but are confronted by a Mogadorian. With Same eventually killing it with its own sword, the pair barricade themselves in the lecture hall and unleash the Lecturn's training programs at the unsuspecting Mogadorians. Sarah is shot in the leg and the pair leave the destruction of the Lecture Hall, towards John and Ella. Bernie Kosar comes into view and looks at Sam who realizes he is saying goodbye before flying to the roof to fight the oncoming waves of Mogadorians. They soon discover Malcolm, his body draped over John and Ella with a gaping wound in his abdomen - barely alive. Meanwhile, John and Ella are experiencing the empty deserted streets of Washington D.C, a potential glimpse of the future shown to them by Setrákus Ra in which the Mogadorians successfully invade the world and the Garde are defeated. John finally awakes due to a scar searing into his ankle, indicating the death of a fellow Garde, in the middle of the chaos caused by the Mogadorian ambush. He realizes that the Mogadorians are actually holding fire, as not to hurt Ella. Sarah's canon soon runs out of ammunition and she attempts to shut the group inside the room but the Mogadorians manage to break through and she is stabbed through the shoulder. The Mogadorians eventually get to Ella and retreat with her. Four is faced with an ultimatum - pursue the Mogadorians and rescue Ella or stay behind and heal Malcolm, whose condition is critical and will almost certainly die if he goes after Ella. He chooses not to let Malcolm die. Aftermath John, hearing police sirens in the streets below, rushes Sarah, Sam and Malcolm to the penthouse elevator which leads to Nine's garage. John tells Sarah to take one of Nine's fastest cars and meet him by the zoo, while he rushes back to fetch the other Garde's chests, the tablet, and Bernie Kosar. As John is about to head to the roof to find Bernie Kosar, the elevator doors open and Adam walks in with a gun in hand, John deflects his gun away and tries to fight him, but Adam stomps the ground and John nearly falls out one of the broken windows, but Adam grabs and pulls him back in. Adam introduces himself and Four decides to accept his help. Bernie Kosar is discovered barely clinging to life on the roof, having been shredded by Mogadorian blaster fire. John manages to heal him but it is soon apparent that the Chimæra is permanently scarred with a chunk missing from his ear and shows signs of a change of personality. Ella is taken aboard the Anubis, the flagship of the Mogadorian fleet where Setrákus Ra reveals that he is her Great-Grandfather and attempts to persuade her to follow his views and become his heir. The group are introduced to the Six other Chimæra that Adam had rescued from Plum Island who had traveled to Earth on Ella's father's ship. They head to Baltimore, Maryland where they hide out in an old factory. The Garde are once again divided and as their base is compromised, they no longer have an obvious way of communication. Category:Events Category:Major Altercations Category:The Fall of Five Events Category:Lost Files Crossover Events